User talk:Arukana
Organized Welp, my talk page apparently got so big that I need to refresh it. I'm surprised about that actually. I didn't think I was important enough to do that. Anyways, charge to fill this page up! -- The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Concept First, whaddya mean? I mean, you can just have them created by a blacksmith using numerous alloys and infusing said alloys with magic, if that's what you mean. But can you rephrase that? And sure, what concept is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, here's what I do for equipment. I normally just think of what I want out of the armour/equipment, and get an image based on what I want—normally this is something from Gundam/Kamen Rider etc but that part doesn't matter. Anyway, once you've got the image, write up the abilities and stuff you want the equipment to do. Now that you've done that, look up the image source—read the mango/watch the animu/etc and look for the flaws in the source, like lack of balance, limited energy, extremely draining—incorporate those into the equipment, but if the flaws are too glaring, just scale them back a bit. If there's no flaws, make something up—look up weaknesses in metal weapons and other projects in real life. As for appearance, be descriptive—use a thesaurus and stretch out your descriptions with longer words to make them more elegant. Anyway, as for Project Star Children, I actually had a good idea for that one. While God Slayer is shooting a bit too high, I made Purger back when I was a noob. Anyway, I'm gonna expand that soon, or maybe I'll delete it and just make their one cool trait an elemental spell—whaddya think? So whatever outcome there is, you can make the people of Star Children use what I come up with, how about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Element Killing Embodiment (部殺現, Busatsugen): Element Killing Embodiment is a special varied subspecies of Elemental Magic in general that was created by the Magic Council, in an attempt to replicate the effects of Slayer Magic in Project Star Children, an experiment that was meant to create a group Lacrima-created humans that could use a special forms of Elemental Magic. Element Killing Embodiment was designed to take the Elemental Body spell one step further; as the subjects of Project Star Children are capable of becoming a natural element, either in whole or in part. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. They can also generate limitless quantities of their element, which can then be controlled as they please, giving them fearsome attack abilities, as long as they have enough magical power remaining. They can also use their element in other ways related to their element, and consume large amounts of their element to regain strength. Finally, the user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element. Despite being extremely powerful, a way to harm a user of this subspecies magic is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a user of Element Killing Embodiment can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. Here you go, for Project Star Children. God I'm so lazy with names lol, that name pretty much sums up the whole thing The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead. Though you should detail the effects and all that. And Avatar is a masterpiece, why would you think it's a bad idea lol. I'm not too sure about the chakras- but go ahead, if you explain properly again lol. Also, which weapon is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Actually, with the Demon Particles thing, can you do a survey for me before? What is the name of the individual that will acquire Demon Particles? When and how were these particles acquired by the individual? Please expand on the method behind this acquisition. What are the general abilities, strengths and weaknesses of the ability that will be using Demon Particles? Sorry 'bout that. Also, I'm just about to start the description~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) YOU IN. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC) The sword is a stainless black in texture, and it is uniquely shaped—it doesn't seem to possess a discernible hilt, instead, it seems more like a stylized hunk of metal with a sharp edge. It is intricately woven, to the point that it could possibly function as a blade on both sides. The longer side has a curved edge—curving slightly upwards like a proper sword with numerous wing-esque markings. The opposite side is the antithesis of this—it is slightly shorter, with various handle-like hunks of metal which jut downwards, perhaps serving the purpose of a temporary grip. Heeere ya go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, I'm going into hospital for a while after tomorrow, just wondering, is there anything I can help you with before I go? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:45, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Go to gooddrama . Wizard is pretty bad doe, suits aside. Gaim is the best. Anyway, for spells, since I'm in a rush, how about, a spell that shoots a ball of flame which seems to expand as it moves, absorbing opposing flames in? Another one is manipulating the heat within the atmopshere and accelerating it as to ignite the air itself. Anyway that's all I got. See ya 'round, Aru~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Technique Demon Blade Crimson Sakura: Is Erza's most powerful Sword Magic spell she has ever mastered, strong enough to break apart a small village with just it's force. In order to use this spell, Erza must concentrate all of her magic into the current sword that she wields, focusing it as the blade becomes sharper and sharper. Once all of the energy has fully charged, Erza controls the blade to a fine degree, modulating it's wavelength to fully sharpen the sword itself, until she slices downward, releasing the fully shaprened energy slash, cutting through most of the terrain and anything else in it's path, until reaching the user as the slash explodes further, sending a powerful blast of energy that reaches upward to the highest point until it eventually disappears. Despite the amazing power that her attack uses, there are drawback to it's power, one being that Erza uses up most of her magic energy, resulting in her one slash being her only one. Another is that she is unable to defend herself when the slash is sent forward, leaving her wide-open to attack, even after she finishes the spell. Enjoy bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) There we go, all protected up. Only Admins can edit it now.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Aru, and yeah, I can definitely see your point. Don't worry, it's protected until Ashers and Per get up on it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) hi Rising Dragon Whirlwind: Is a powerful Wind-Make spell that the user casts by focusing their wind into the shape of a funnel, focusing it around the opponent as it entraps them in it, and slices them with powerful razor sharp winds that tear into the opponent the longer they stay in. In order to use this spell, the user must first concentrate their Eternano in order to generate the wind power around them to cause centrifugal force to spin much more as they slowly materialize the wind over the opponent, closing them in quickly. Once inside, the wind slowly becomes much more thinner and sharper, causing powerful slices of it to hit the opponent at rapid speeds, leaving them almost impossible to react to. However, despite the incredible ability of this spell, it does have certain weaknesses. So long as the user keeps the person in the funnel, they cannot move, and are left wide open to attack by an outside force. Another weakness is that if the user creates wind spinning in the opposite direction, it will cancel out the spell itself, leaving the opponent able to be released. here you go [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:57, April 26, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytail-fairy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairytail:_Fairy_Fanon_Wiki Hi Arry. Could you come there and create some articles? It's a new wiki, created by Grandfire. Regards Hoho So so Aru-ya-bro, I've been thinking and maybe your character Yurai Nezashi that is a secondary member on the Winged Guardians be a Primary member? Do you accept? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey So flame came up with this idea for the last chapter, instead of having the guy who helps our characters do the riot and ending up being killed by Sarin: He wants Sarin to betray his employee's and attempt to buy his way out by giving back Lucas and Theo's stuff, but it doesn't work and they battle with the guy being killed by his former fellow followers. wanted to see what ur take was so we can decide the best course of action for the ending to come. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) New Spell Earth Fish: Is an Elemental Magic spell that is said to make a person become one with the earth, allowing them to become more stealthy than thought possible. To use this spell, the user must focus their Earth Eternano form around them, causing stone and rock to slowly begin to meld with them, filling into the places where the user has the Eternano concentrating on their body. The more energy they produce around themselves, the more the rock and stone become more and more manipulative to the person, eventually turning them into an earth-like figure that can meld with the rock and stone, allowing them to blend into their surroundings, and move along with the earth to evade detection from anyone or anything. However, using this spell puts the user at certain disadvantages when it is in use. The first is that while moving, the user's concentration must focus on keeping themselves blended to whatever they are on or in, and the loss of said concentration can cause the spell to cancel, and reveal them. The second weakness to this magic is that while in use, the user cannot use their other magics or else risk losing the concentration and revealing themselves. Here you go [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course~ Go wild, Aru--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, something happened to your computer? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I actually don't think it's impossible. Lacrima can absorb magical energy if it's directly applied to them; it's part of how they work. If the Lacrima was to be "overcharged" inside the body, it could easily rupture and explode. In fact, I intend to destroy the Lacrima in Jason's body, and...well, there go his organs. Another way to destroy it (and the way I am making use of, in fact), is through Red Lacrima. It's the antithesis to Lacrima and one of the things it does best (besides absorb magical energy unconcously and ALL THE TIME) is destroy Lacrima. However, for this, you'd have to ask Bounty. So, in short, yeah, it can be done.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC) No problem man, and LOL nah, it'll all work itself out; Per and I more or less have that worked out, to a point anyway. Besides, he has Wendy, her magic has only gotten stronger since the timeskip =w= --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday I know you might not be able to come on today bro, but I wanted to link you this, Happy birthday man http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phantombeast/Happy_Birthday_Arukana [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, i had nooo idea that it was your birthday today (heck i barely know anyone on this wikis) but i make it a duty that if i do, i send then wishies. So, happy birthday dude, hope you enjoy your day and stay cool YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure Aru, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Both of those are definitely well within the realm of possibility. I actually like the idea. I'd intended to make a mundane awhile back but...well, it got away from me -.- He was named Lancelot. ANYWAY, both of those are a-go, especially the latter. Per loves to make combination weapons, so I don't see any reason why you can't either.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat If you're not yet uploading the picture I gave to you, please come on chat :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 02:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) New Spell Lightning Dragon's Rebellion (雷竜の反乱, Rairyū no Hanran): Is a powerful spell that is said to replicate the Lightning Dragon's roar, but said to be the more powerful version condensed into a powerful lightning ball that can travel and impact at near-sound breaking speeds. To use this spell, the user would use their Lightning Dragon's Roar, but instead releasing it, the energy that it produces is spread throughout the user's body, focusing between the user's palms as it generates and condenses into what appears to be a lightning ball, spreading out powerful backlashes that affect the area around the user. Once the user condenses and keep the power under control, they release the ball, causing a small release that can push the user back a few feet as the ball goes towards it's opponent at incredible speeds, and if successfully hit, the ball then expands in an instant, creating a powerful ball that electrocutes the opponent with an incredible amount of voltage that amplifies with the user's body due to the normal human body being 50-75% water, causing an increase in the spell the longer the opponent is surrounded by the ball. However, despite the overall impressiveness of the spell, there is a drawback to it as once the user releases said energy, it takes a while for them to be able to use spells due to the massive strain and electrical shortening that it does to the user's electrical pathways in their body, making them temporary paralyzed for a few minutes until the electricity wears out. Enjoy man, just know when to use it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I just got the screenshots right from the video =w= And, I can't make gifs, but I CAN ask Ash to do it by just sending him the video off Youtube (or you can ask him, if you'd like) since he knows how to make them--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The only thing about the Nintendo Direct that I cared for was Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire myself.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting Omega Ruby myself. And starting with a Treecko. Just...every bit of this information excites me to no end, I was LAUGHING MANIACALLY at work when I saw it all on my phone. Got some odd looks.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I've already reserved my copy. Paid. In FULL. How about, after we get the games, and really get into it, we exchange friend codes and go at it?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, bad flashbacks. I used to work in a day-care when I was a little younger, and one of the kids who I got along with came by while I was off in a corner, playing my DS, and they sat on my lap, BREAKING MY DS!!!!! Would you believe I still have the DS? (I'm a hoarder)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) If that human has enough control over their own Lacrima to do it, then it might be entirely possible; Lacrima do absorb magical energy, after all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh I love Mega Swampert and Mega Sceptile, the latter is my favorite? What about you? For that matter, watcha think of the "Primal Reversions" of Kyogre and Groudon?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I think these "Primal Forms" just apply to Kyogre, Groudon, and MAYBE Rayquaza. Since Primal Reversion is related to Mega Evolution, it could be that Mega Evolution works similarly, reverting the Pokemon to a stronger period in the history of its species, where it was stronger. I feel bad for Primal Groudon though. It gains Fire-type. It gains the Fire-type. Because Kyogre didn't have an easy enough time already, right? And you wanna make a magic based on what, Primal Reversion?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I was watching a video where some guy was joking about Primal Kyogre being Water/Electric (to balance it with Primal Groudon)...then they mentioned STAB Thunder in the rain. I'm sorry, nothing stands a chance. And yeah, not sure how that'd work either.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:56, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh crap, I'm sorry Aru!! I was watching the latest Pokemon Mega Evolution special on my app (and now I'm watching Ash vs Drake), so I got distracted. Did you fix the issue, or is there still a problem?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ^^ Good, good--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:45, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey On the TFF if u can swing by [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Axel and Key in relation to the Grand Magic Games. I am here to tell you that Key has been banned from the wiki for three years on the accounts that he was underage. Therefore, you have a spot cleared for your team in Hydra Head's team for the Grand Magic Games. You can substitute Axel for another member now. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:16, June 17, 2014 (UTC) alright, I'll make the necessary changes then Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi i was told to contact you about a image, not really sure what i need to say. Shanesmillie (talk) 18:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, do you mind if I post first in The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ......THANKS Aru! I forgot this image even existed, this is fantastic! And it's good to see something nice after a bit of frustration. Thanks ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Requip: The Survivor (換装・遺族 (レキップ・ザ・サバイバー), Rekippu: Za Sabaibā lit. Express Elementary: The Bereaved Family): Requip is a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip: The Survivor, is a Subspecies Magic of Requip that is solely exclusive to Tsuyo. It is a unique existence as it integrates a Magic Skill, known as the Auto-Switch Ability (急器変技, Kyūkihengi lit. Sudden Equipment Change Skill) into its composition; this skill is what gives the magic its name—and what it does is quite special; when Tsuyo is in imminent danger, the armours switch immediately; it is correct each and every time. The reason for this is because each armour is imprinted with a specific magical seal that "rouzes" the armour to forcibly switch it out with the current one upon sensing the type of powers Tsuyo will need as well as the situation he is in; or rather, it is switched out according to what The Survivor believes is appropriate—making Requip: The Survivor one of the rare magics with its own free will of sorts. Essentially, it enables Tsuyo's Requip to automatically equip and change his armors depending on the situation that he is in, doing as the name implies, allowing him to survive. Tsuyo himself has several armours for many situations; but true to the magic's name, they only show themselves in the appropriate situation. Despite all of these strengths, Requip: The Survivor has a singular glaring weakness; if the magic is transporting using another magical source that Tsuyo does not consciously allow would evidently make the number of armors influenced by this minimum, explaining the reason behind the limited number of armors; indeed, because of the auto-switch ability, Tsuyo is unable to retain as many magic armours as he would like within his pocket dimension—this, overall, balances out Requip: The Survivor, though it still remains extremely powerful. In addition, Tsuyo is unable to call upon the powers of each armour unless he is in a specific situation, as stated above, making this magic somewhat difficult to use, but amazing when mastered. There you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Dude Look, I'm thinking of something and I'm irritated with the chat's wiki, I'm just gonna be over at the Toriko Fan Fic wiki for now, come on by when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Yea, that can work as long as he spawns all the swords from his hands one after the other. I'm probably going to remove that ranged weapon limitation, anyway. 22:57:58 Wed Hey bro, idk if you lagged out or you logged off, but I don't see u on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) If you ever wake up early, Here is something I found. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *'Vermillion Dragon's Erupting Propulsion Fist'(朱竜の噴推拳, Shuryū no Funsuiken): is a spell that Tsuyo is only able to use thanks to his Vermillion Scale Mail. This spell can be considered as a variation of Vermillion Dragon's Corrosive Fist, but is shown to have a different variation of aftermath. To use this spell, Tsuyo starts by drawing in all the thermal energy around him and in him, focusing it towards one concentration of area, the back slots of his armor, which results in him being able to achieve the power of flight with it as well. When up in the air, Tsuyo begins to increase his propulsion, causing him to move at faster speeds than before, while at the same time also showing to generate friction heat that he then absorbs into the armor's right hand, focusing it and condensing it as it grows more and more intense with the longer bursts of speeds that he does. Once enough heat has been generated and condensed within his arm, Tsuyo flys towards the opponent, effectively gaining a second burst similar to a sonic boom as it makes him go even faster, and when landing the hit onto his opponent, the condensed energy trapped in his arm releases in one destructive force that can send powerful shock waves throughout the area in one go and deal a very critical blow to the opponent's body as well. The spell also shows to effectively break apart nearly everything behind or under the opponent due to the full explosion, resulting in any form of clothing, armor, and even spell enhancements to disappear from the full impact. Enjoy your new spell [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) About Holy Scripture Hey Aru, i was wondering if you mind if one of my characters, Elise Hakuro, being a user of your Holy Scripture Magic. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 02:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi I noticed. Posting in it as we speak. I appreciate that you sent me a message, though! And by go first, do you mean participate in the first event? If that is what we're discussing, I think we should consult the other core members, as Phantom is only a reserve member and will therefore have considerably less influence than the rest of us. If not, feel free to clarify what you meant by "go first", haha. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 10:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) FROM A FREIND hey there arukana!next time please write a note with the image so that everybody knows what it's intended for!i have deleted it from my profile!nice talking to you.Draco009 (talk) 18:44, July 18, 2014 (UTC)draco Hey Aru, I was wondering if I could use the Magic, Holy Scripture for my character, Elise Hakuro. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Magic~ Hi Aru! Could I use Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters? ShizumiOfTime (talk) 13:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo Aru could I use Person's Spiritual IdentityKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 15:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, what do you think of this as our Featured Magic? If you have any suggestions, do tell me. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo aru could I use your Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic pls?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I went to fix Kidd and Virago but it seems you beat me to it =w= I still got satisfaction in banning the fool.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, am in the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Aru Sure, go ahead with Spellblade. And sure, I'll help. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:58, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Bro. :) -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 13:49, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Gift Found this on Hiro's twitter, thought you might like this. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo Aru, check out my sandbox with Sword Magic. You can use Falcon's Crest, Tempest Blade, and Tornado Edge, they all fit your Arts of War I think. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, just letting you know it's your turn and my turn for posting in The First Day, did you want to go first or should I? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No problemo. And the new RWBY was baws. Neo is possibly my new favourite character because of how awesome she looks. However, she might pull a Weiss and have a horrid personality >: That fight was bloody epic too. Also, if you're looking for the song that played against the Paladin, here ya go . What did you think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:30, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo could I use http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Person%27s_Spiritual_Identity pls KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The silent whisper Hi there, Aru, it's Dragon. I have read your article about Dragon Soul Guild, and I want to create a character for this guild. But, he will be unusual Dragon Slayer. First of all,it would be a clone of Cobra. Secondly, he will spy on this guild, as Cobra's clone will work on Magic Council. Write to me, as you would be free. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 21:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Aru, can I use the Imperial Embodiment to a few of characters? They are in development, and they don't have any slayer magic (with the except of using the 4th generation dragon slayer armor). [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 08:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, of course. You can look through Shikumo Aririki and Patrick Black articles, as they woud have the IE, and soon enough, I'll show you the other mage, who will use it. And, as I understand correctly, you allow, that my Cobra's clone will be in your guild? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Great! Thank you, and just wait for him XD[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a ton! I shall add them on my profile tomorrow...or the next day, as soon as my internet stops crapping out in the day. So, do you need any help? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Arukana! I was wondering if I could use Imperial Embodiment for a character in my fanfiction story! I would give you a shoutout in it and tell everyone where the magic idea came from. Bye bye!~ Hey, Aru-san, it's Dragon again. I was wondering, if you can help me with a Imperial Embodiment to my Shikumo Aririki. Please, write to me, when you can. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 13:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru could I use Imperial Emboidment?The Ghost (Just to Badass) 17:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for being vigilant on my articles, Ari, but Densha asked me in advance to be able to use my Energy Sword. I appreciate it, though ^^--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 00:55, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh no no, not at all ^^ Glad to have a friend looking out for my articles when I'm away from the computer (I was on the highway when I noticed it in my e-mail, actually).--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 01:06, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo Aru I think I got a gif you may like for Kiso Nezashi . I know its not Sakamaki Izayoi but well since Kiso uses Etherea I think this might be a good idea. Just my opinion!The Ghost (Just to Badass) 23:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yo~ It's that time of the month again where we select the Featured Article and Magic :P I'm going to assume Serene is busy and leave her out of the selection process this time round. If you see anything glaringly good that can be chosen as a candidate for either category, pop me a message sometime! Thanks! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Eros Genesis Go right ahead and use it. And as long as the users are of two races that are compatible and both have at least some magical power, any two people can use it. [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 16:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo Aru, just to let you know, I added spells for Fortification Magic that you can use and if you make any of your own spells for it, let me know and I'll put it in. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, do you mind if I use Imperial Embodiment form one of my characters called Shade Wolfe. He's gonna use this with both Darkness Magic and Fire Magic. Jason Tolliver (talk) 02:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Aru, I kinda figured because I just got an update on my about it. Thanks for telling me though. Great to be back :D Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:17, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Kiso's Teneberous Flames pic for ya. Here. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Here's another one you might wanna use for your character. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Teneberous Flames As promised, here's a brief yet detailed explanation for Kiso's Dark Flame technique: :Tenebrous Flames (テネブラス・フレームス, Teneburasu Furēmusu): A very dangerous, yet ingenious use of Darkness Magic that's derived from Kiso's overall mastery of said element. It's known that darkness is associated with the concept of Yin, which represents spirituality and form. That being said, darkness is known to take on many different forms in creation while being empowered by its sister element Yang that gives it the substance in order to survive. One cannot exist without the other. That being said, Kiso twists this principle to such an extent in order to give birth to this deadly technique - essentially removing the "Yang" part in order for said technique to take on many forms. As the name would imply, Kiso shapes the darkness he masterfully wields into the form of flames, which is known to be the most devastating element there is, due to its wild and untamed nature. Simple shape manipulation is not involved in the process of its creation; it's more complicated than that. Otherwise, the technique would be easily mastered by any long-term user of the element in-question. As stated, this technique is solely dependent on the "Yin" and since darkness is the best representative of this, one needs high skill in order to reach the requirements needed to use the technique without bringing harm to oneself. In order to invoke such a technique, he ignites the eternano in the air, using his darkness as a spark and the surrounding oxygen as a catalyst, creating friction to such a degree that enough thermal energy is created in order to repeat the process again - thus creating a chain-reaction of sorts at a very rapid rate. This in-turn reaches to its climax as it's manifested as violent purple-black conflagrations aka. flames. Because these flames contain the "Yin" aspect, Kiso can shape these flames into any given form at will, serving a variety of uses. Such examples are cloaking his fists in them in order to use them for hand-to-hand combat, giving him additional offensive power, shaping them in various shapes, whether its for combat usage or the mundane, or even affecting his surroundings in the most peculiar of ways. Also, it should be noted that Kiso can give effects to the flames for a more effective countermeasure, such as a "blunt effect", a "sleep-inducing effect" or even a "paralysis effect" just by implementing his very will upon it. However, the true horror lies within its given namesake "Flames of Hell". Because Kiso's version of Darkness Magic is dubbed the "Abyss of Good Feelings", the very density, quantity, and temperature of the technique is in correlation to his feelings. The more positive feelings he possesses the stronger the flames become. At its peak, his flames can consume a vast forest in mere instances - possessing a temperature of nearly 9,800 F (5,430 C) , which is about the same as not only the inner core of the Earth itself, but the surface of the Sun itself - repudiated as the life-giver of all things on the planet. But this is dangerous as well, as it can easily affect his allies as well, dying upon contact with the heat the flame-based darkness produces. Thus, Kiso tends to only to be positive to a certain extent when using this technique in their presence. However, the opposite can be true as well. The more negative his feelings are, the smaller and more colder they become. In this state, they can reach temperatures of nearly Absolute Zero. Strangely enough, he can increase the quantity of the flames whilst in this state, but only to a certain extent. The reasons for this are unknown, but it might be related to how cold is related to Yin as well, and darkness tends to be naturally cold and how darkness is vast and encompassing in comparison to its polar opposite. Overall, because of the many uses this technique has and how its directly linked to overall mastery and emotions, it's easily considered to be one of, if not his most powerful Darkness Magic-based spells - being the very embodiment of his person entirely. As an added bonus, here's a strength gif I found of Kiso that you can possibly use: Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to, Aru ^^ --The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:31, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know Hey, I just wanted you to know so that you don't freak out but my main characters basic page layout may look like you character Hogotsu Sezoku because, and i'll admit it i'm not the stongest writer but I used your character as a basic template for my own. I made sure that I didn't copy anything that you yourself had written. Again just wanted to let you know while I know you're on. I hope you're ok with that. KILLER5591 18:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you know Deker's profile picture at Toriko Fan Fiction? You made it right or what? Can I use it at Hunter x Hunter Fanon pls? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:36, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks dude! Awesome work as always [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 21:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for it bro! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) If you're gonna do it, it's Still your post. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:04, October 13, 2014 (UTC) your post. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Quick Question Hey, do you know if the site has a template for like a family tree or something similar to it? You know one that branches downward to show relations between family members and ancestors? If not, do you know or know someone here that can make a template like that? I would if I knew how, but unfortunately I don't know. Thanks.KILLER5591KILLER5591 22:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks dude. It will be alot easier to do it that way then trying to just type out how all the characters are related.KILLER5591KILLER5591 23:14, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, posted on the RP, if you don't see anyone on here, head to the other spot since that's where we might be. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Need a favor Hey it's me. Thanks fo rthe link to the family echo site. Because of the computer I've been working on the wiki with qwont allow my to upload the family echo file, I thought i would ask, but could you do it for me. I wont have access to a computer that I upload it on to for quite a while. I'll give you my account login info for the family echo site and let you know when i'm done doing what I need to do. I would greatly appreciate it and be deeply greeatful if you could help me with this, besides I would venture a guess that you've used the family echo site before, and thus know hos to work the site better than I do. Let me know and thanks. KILLER5591 20:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) yeah, have at it with Poison Magic, let me know when you've got it up, I'd bet they'll be a fun character to read Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:44, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Your post, bro I know Erza's strong and all, but even she can't avoid attacks forever, especially considering Natsu's speed is up to that of a child Death Watch, a standard S-class mage. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Your post. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Some help, please hey its me. I was wondering if you give me a little help with a couple of my articles. All I need help with is getting a table or something similar tot aht on a coule of pages. The table in the editor is giving me some problems and I really dont wast to dead with annoying thing. If I put a link to my article could you add a table like the one in this link: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Salbei. if you could do that, or at least give me a few pointers on how to set up a table similar to the one one the above links page, i'd be greatful. Or is their some kind of template that acts like a table, if so could you let me know. The table feature in the editor, in my opinion is a complete pain in the ass to deal with. Thanks for the help. KILLER5591 22:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) This one: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Legion. If you could I need a table that has the name of the section, ex; one that is titled Seven Sins, then has a top section for name, title, status, ect. That one I need a 4 rows and 9 colums. Thanks a lot. Personally i'm one of those people that does better learning my example, like my using your one charater as a basic template. I usually just look at how other users have done their work, like with a infobox, if you get what i mean. Again thanks, still have a few small things to get used to again on the wiki sites. KILLER5591 23:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Tahnks for the table, but I have absolutle no clue as how to work that kind of editor. If you could give me the basic rundown ono how to at least add things other than just the characters names that would be great. Thanks. KILLER5591 19:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank's for your acceptance, but first I have to see If I can get permision to make a DS, as I quickly assumed a dark guild for all mages, not DS only (XD). I was planning on making a demon for the guild. Bro Dude I have something to talk with you, when you can come on chat, pls come :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry bro...net fell and I was watching a movie, hope we can talk tomorrow then, see ya. sleep well, nite [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Soul Hey Aru, got a question. Is it okay for a recently made character of mine to join Dragon Soul. His name is Jackal and he's a Third Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer. Also, if it's possible, would you mine if Jackal was a S-Class Mage. If you do mine, you can just add him as a regular Mage. Jason Tolliver (talk) 04:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Aru, it's me Jason. I'm trying to remake the description for my character Jason Tolliver's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and I used some of the Dragon Slayer Magic that you created as a base. I dont want to publish it yet until you say if you mind or not. If you have any suggestions, tell me please. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic(雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize electrical energy, specifically lightning, in order to slay Dragons. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristics that are usually associated with a Lightning Dragon: lungs capable of unleahing roaring thunder, scales that grant protection against lightning, and nails that are coated in electrical energy. As a result of all these characteristics, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user the ability to generate and control lightning from any part of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of combat, both offensive and defensive. The generated lightning can be manipulated in many different ways: the most noticable way being concentrating the lightning in order to produce sparkling blasts. It seems that the lightning that the user produces is able to have different effects, such as having a "blunt" effect or a "piercing" effect, allowing it to cause bludgeoning and penetrating damage while at the same time electrocuting the opponent or vaporizing the environment. The lightning created by this Magic seems to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out; however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods”, thus redirecting the attacks. A intresting fact is that the lightning is able to increase the voltage to the point that it can even electrocute insulators such as diamond, something that should be considered impossible. The lightning produced by the user has a charge of 2,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 200,000,000 V. Outside of the ability to create lightning, the user is also able to manipulate electromagnetism, utilizing them to perform feats such as creating sheilds made of scrap metal, manipulating iron sand, or attracting and repelling metallic objects as projectiles towards the opponent. They can even use electromagnetism to walk on walls or to even use a limited from of flight. A true master of this Magic is capable of manipulating the weather around them, cauing thunderstroms just by thinking about it. Another thing to note is the voltage of the user's lightning is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier they get, the more the lightning that they produced will increase in voltage. Outside of the ability to produce electricity, the user is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of lightning, due to the ability to nullify electric-based attacks simply by sucking them in and devouring it. The consumed lightning also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”, or specifically voltage. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, the user is unable to digest their own lightning to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of lightning that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Lightning God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such lightning. Jason Tolliver (talk) 17:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm done. My 3ds broke down, my games have all died, I've lost all of my data for my other formats and I'm already tight on money. I can't deal anymore. Have fun playing ORAS. Hope you enjoy. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:45, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I just went and added the description to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. You can look at it if you'd like. Hope you don't mine. Jason Tolliver (talk) 01:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC) 'bout DB Yo, Aru. I wonder if it was you the one to write to me, so I would say yes, you can make those Dragon Blades. And, when you will ready with them, can I have a look on them, ok? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you can make a unique Dragon Force. Sounds interesting. And yeah, you can make the magic. And FINALLY, can you show me da pic? :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Add something Hey Aru, can you add Jackal to the list of mages in Dragon Soul please? Jason Tolliver (talk) 00:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Silent Whisper~ Hey, Aru, it's Rago (or Dragon, how you like it). Do you remember, that I was going to create some clone of Cobra for your guild? If yes, than I am ready to say, that in two or three days, I will be ready with him, but I have some changes. Mainly, it will be the Cobra himself, but with some fanonisation of mine, yeah. So, it will be okay to a real Cobra be within your guild? He won't spying on it, yet he didn't need it xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 18:13, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Per-chan knew about my idea. Okay, cool, I will write, when I do Cobra. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:01, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Aru XD Jason Tolliver (talk) 06:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Dual Element Dragon Mode Hey Aru, i have a question for you. I'm trying to create a Dual Element Dragon Mode for Angela Gonzalez and rewrite Jason Tolliver's Dual Element Mode. I was wondering if you would mine of I used Genghis' and Annis' Dual Element Dragon Modes as a base? Jason Tolliver (talk) 21:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, can I be in the battle for the last position in the DS Royale? I'm nearly finished my character. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:03, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering, how long do we have to finish our characters? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Phantom Phan said he won't participate in the Royale anymore because no one had given him information about what had happened, stuff like the participants being now 8 and so. He asked to take him out of it. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 20:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC)